


The fairy tale with the shadows

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love, Maids, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prince Loki (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Imagine a chambermaid falling in love with a prince, it's going perfectly. Until their relationship is put to the test by a secret, can hold their love?





	The fairy tale with the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, request are open!

„Good morning“, I said as I turned to Loki, the varnish wrapped to me. He supported himself on his forearm, you could tell from his black hair that he had only just woken up. His upper body was free, on his chest you could see some dark hair, his lower body was covered by the varnish, on his face shone some sun, which penetrated through the curtains. The picture of him was like a painting that could have been seen for hours. It was a perfect morning like I haven't had in a long time. I dreamily let my hand wander across his chest, Loki bent forward and gently kissed me.   
“Morning", he said, his hand stroked a strand of hair from my face and I felt his breath on my face. It was hard to believe, it was only ten days since I met him. It seemed like a fairy tale, a maid falls in love with the Prince of Asgard and the Prince returns her feelings. If someone had told me a week ago that this was gonna happen, I would have laughed at them. But here I was, never expected to be here. Loki kisses me again, this time with more passion, he presses me on my back and lay gently over me. Loki pulled the varnish off my body and left me naked. His hands wandered over my body to my thighs and gently separated them so that he could lie in between. He broke off the kiss and kissed my neck, gently bit me in the place between my neck and my collarbone, he licked and sucked the place.   
“Mine“, he said and made me smile. His left hand wandered to my pussy and stroked her. His mouth wandered to my left nipple and sucked him while his right hand, which was not busy with my pussy, wandered to my right chest and kneaded it.   
“Ahh. . . God Loki. . . Mhm";, I moaned as he pushed two fingers into my entrance and rubbed his thumb against my clitoris.  
“Yes, darling, moan my name“, he said as he loosened in my nipple and gave the same attention to the right nipple. One of my hands got caught in his black hair while the other hand scratched his shoulder. He pumped his fingers fast into and out of my pussy.   
“. . . Loki. . . I need you. . . “, I said groaning and pulled his head up from my chest. He breathed heavily, my gaze wandered to his cock, it was rock-hard and covered with veins.   
Loki grins viciously and says: “You already have me, I think you have to be more precise", he rubbed my clitoris faster.   
“Mmm. . . I need you. . . deep inside me“, I said and arched my back. He kissed my neck while he kept pumping his fingers in and out.   
“What part of me exactly?", he asked, “My fingers, my tongue, or do you want my dick?"  
“Y-Your D-Dick“, I stuttered and blushed.   
“I love it when you blush“, he said and stabs my cheek before he bends over to kiss me. He pulls his fingers out of my pussy, his hand glistening from my wetness. He came away from me and licked off his fingers.   
“Mmm. . . you taste delicious“, he said. He kiss me again, and I could taste myself on his lips. He pointed his dick at my entrance and began to push himself into me. When he was all inside me, we both gasped. Loki gave me a moment to adjust. After a few moments, I pushed my hips up to show him he could move. Slowly he began to pull himself out of me almost completely and to push himself back in me again. He took my hands in his and placed our joined hands on the sides next to my head. He puts his forehead to mine, his hair slightly tickles my cheeks. He pulled his dick out of me again and pushed himself back into me again.   
He squeezed lightly off my body and looked down on the part that connected our bodies, I did the same and saw his cock squeezing into my pussy. He looked up at me again and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue pressed against my lips, I opened it and let his tongue into my mouth. Loki and I moaned in unison, slightly dampened by our kiss, he laid his lips off mine and kissed my neck. The only thing you could hear was the lustful moaning and the sweet words of Loki, which he whispered into his ear. I felt myself tightening around Loki's dick and knew I was coming. Loki tightened up and I could see that he was going to cum too.   
“Loki. . . Mhm. . . I will cum", I moaned and threw my head back. Loki turned us around so he was on his back and I was upstairs. Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me slightly and pushed back into me.   
“Come with me, my dear,"; he said. He kissed my clavicle before he gently bit me there. That broke me to cum and I pulled my walls around his cock.   
“Ahh. . .“, Loki moaned and shot his hot seeds deep into me. He leaned his forehead against my chest. When we came to breath again, I wanted to free myself from him, but he held me tight.   
“I love you, Y/N“, he said and looked me in the eye, his thumbs stroking my cheek.   
“love you too, Loki“, I said and smiled, Loki gave back my smile.   
“You don‘t know how happy that makes me“, he said.   
“I can only imagine“, I said and giggled.   
“What do you think of a bath? And later, after we have fulfilled our duties to Asgard, we meet in our secret garden", he asked me. The garden was a little away from the palace, the Asgardians never went there, hardly anyone knew the place, except me and Loki.   
“I'd love to“, I said, “but only if you can catch me before I'm in the bathroom.“  
I got out of bed as fast as I could and ran through the chamber, I just grabbed the doorknob as two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled back.   
“I think I won although I have to say it was pretty unfair of you and you know what happened to unfair girls“, he asked, I shook my head, “you'll be tickled.“  
“No, please my prince, please everything but not that“, I begged him played and giggled.   
“Oh, if that's the case, I'll be a good prince, I'm sure I'll come up with another punishment for you,"; he said and squeezed his erected dick on my ass. 

It was a bit later in the day, in an hour I was finished with my work for the day and could still prepare something in my room.   
“What's the matter? You've been grinning from one ear to the other since this morning“, my best friend said to me. I was holding a laundry basket with dirty laundry in it.   
“It's nothing“, I said and blushed slightly.   
“Oh, you blush, which means there must be something, or rather someone“, said B/F/N.   
“Okay, there's someone, but it's still fresh“, I said.   
“What?! I want details, do I know him?“, she asks me excitedly.   
“I'm sure you know him“, I said.   
“What's his name?", she asked.   
“It's Lo-. . .“, I broke off when I heard two male voices coming closer, it's the voice of Loki and Thor.   
“So you won the bet, I can't believe you made it“, Thor said and I wondered what bet they were talking about.   
“It really wasn't difficult, she practically threw herself at me", Loki's voice came now, my heart suddenly beat faster, but not for the better.   
“Yes, but still that you managed to make her fall in love with you, you really earned the title of Silver Tongue, what was her name again? Brother?"“ he said, until the last moment I hoped that my suspicions were not confirmed.   
“Y/N“, Loki said, my heart broke as if it were glass into a million pieces, tears running out of my eyes over my cheeks.   
“She seems nice“, Thor said, the voices were getting closer and closer.   
“Yes, she is. . .“ he said, his voice broke off, but I didn't pay attention to that anymore.   
“But I guess she's not very smart“, Thor said, “Otherwise you couldn't have fooled her, she must be pretty naive.“  
“At least she's good in bed“, Loki said with a pejorative tone.   
“The bet had to have something good“, said Thor and knocked on Loki's shoulder, "at that moment they turned around the corner and came across us. Loki stood there confused, he hadn't expected me to stand there. I dropped the basket, the laundry fell out, B/F/N finally found the connection, came up to me and wanted to hug me, but I signaled that I didn't want that. I wiped tears from my eyes and went closer to Loki.   
“Thrown at you? Only good in bed?“, I said, my heart felt as if it had been torn out and stepped on.   
“Honey, it's not like you thin-", I interrupt him when my flat hand hit his cheek and left a red mark.   
“Never call me honey again, don't you ever touch me again, I never want to see you again“, I said. I turned around and bent over to pick up my basket. I walked past Loki without looking at him. His hand, however, gently held me by the upper arm.   
“Please let us sspea“, he said, tears were in his eyes and his voice broke off.  
“I never want to talk to you again“, I said and ripped my arm off him. I walked down the hall as fast as I could, but still I heard his heavy steps running behind me. I turned to him.   
“You may be a prince, but that still doesn't give you the right to run after me“, I said and looked away from him.   
“Please just give me a minute to explain“, he begged me, but I couldn't give in.   
“You betrayed my trust“, I said curtly, trying to sound cold. Loki took my hand in his and got on his knees.   
“Tell me how I can earn it again, what I have to do so that you can trust me“ he said with tears in his eyes.   
“You can't do anything anymore, all I want is for you never to touch me again or talk to me“, I said my voice broke off, I pulled my hand out of his, “I'll finish whatever we had. It's over.“  
Tears ran down my face and with a last look at Loki, I realized that tears ran down his face as well. I turned my eyes away from him and turned around and left Loki in the hallway. I ran into my room, closed the door and slid to the floor on the wall. The door opened and B/F/N entered. She closed the door, she sat next to me and embraced me.   
“I'm so sorry, Y/N“, she said. 

In Loki’s chamber   
Why did he have to make that stupid bet and why did he have to tell Thor? Angry at himself, he clenched his hands to fists and hurled his desk through his room, kicking his bed. Thor stormed in and tried to hold Loki so he wouldn't destroy any more, but instead of doing it better, Loki started beating Thor.   
“Have you been abandoned by all good spirits? Loki“, Thor asked and stroked his bleeding lip.   
“It's all my fault“, he said, this time a little less angry, but more downhearted. Loki slipped on the wall on the floor, Thor sat next to him.   
“You fell in love with her, didn't you", said Thor, for once he was right, Loki decided.   
“Immortal“, Loki said.   
“I promise brother, I will help you get Lady Y/N back“, Thor said. 

It had been a week since I last saw Loki, to the outside world I looked as always, although I felt as if I had been divided into two halves, one that was still injured and Loki never wanted to see again and one that just wanted to see him again and lie in his arms. I took off the cover of the pillow and dropped it into the basket. Loki was assigned a new maid and I was assigned in the wing furthest from him, so I hasn't even seen him since. Suddenly the door opened and B/F/N stormed breathlessly over there, immediately I went to her.   
“What's the matter?", I asked excitedly.   
“You have to come with me right now, it's Prince Loki“, she said.   
“Loki? Um. . . I mean Prince Loki, wh-what about him?", I asked nervously  
“No time for questions, he's not well, you have to come immediately“, she said and started pulling me out of the room.   
“Um, okay“, I said and she took me from the palace to the stable. I looked at the horses in amazement, they were already saddled and ready.   
“Come on, get on“, she urged me. I climbed up and we rode off, after a while I realized where we had gone.   
“Why are we riding to the secret garden?", I asked, but B/F/N just smiled at me knowing. As we approached the garden, the forest path was decorated with lights. At the end of the way Thor stood and helped us from the horse.   
“Prince Thor, what are you doing here?", I asked confused.

“I'll help,"; he just said, smiling. He walked with us the last part of the way to the pavilion. The pavilion was decorated with all kinds of flowers and lights. Loki stood in the middle of the pavilion in his Asgardian armour and his golden horned helmet.   
“Why am I here, B/F/N? Loki doesn't seem to be doing so badly“, I asked.   
“You're here to give the man you love a second chance, because even a prince makes mistakes“, she explains, turning to Thor, “Let's leave they alone.“  
I went into the pavilion to Loki when B/F/N and Thor had gone.   
“I know you said you didn't want to see me again and if I was a good man, I would have respected your decision, but I'm not a good man“, he says, “and I know you deserve better than me, but as I said, I'm not a good man"  
“You're a good man, but you're also an idiot“, I said. I missed him so much.   
“Ehehe", he laughed, “That's right and I know I've abused your trust, but if you give me the chance. . . “, he approached me and took my hands into his,“If you give me your hand for marriage, then I promise to spend every day of my life becoming worthy to regain your trust every day"  
“You want me to be your wife?", I asked, my heart beat violently against my breast, but this time for the good.   
“If you want“, he said, “you make me perfect.“  
“Yes, I want to be your wife, but what about the Allfather?", I asked, Loki smiled and drew me closer to him.   
“I have already spoken with Odin, he has consented“, he said and kissed me, “I love you. Y/N“  
“ I love you too, Loki“, I said and we kissed, a golden shimmer surrounded me and turned my maid's dress into a green golden dress that could come straight from a fairy tale. Like I said at the beginning: A maid falls in love with a prince and he returns her feelings. I never said a fairy tale couldn't have his shadows.


End file.
